companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart Light Tank
"Stuart ready!" Stuart Tank or Stuart is an Allies medium Vehicle featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info Although the Stuart Tank or Light Tank M3 is an American light tank. It was used widely by other Allied forces, especially the British. It is only available once a Captain is on the battlefield. The British Stuart Tank is a small, nimble-looking tank. It is armed with a 37mm M5 Gun, a pair of .30 caliber Browning M1919A4 machine guns, and armor up to 51mm thick, and possesses good speed and mobility. The Stuart Tank is one of the most common tanks in the game. Although the Stuart Tank is outgunned and outperformed by its heavier counterparts, the Panzer IV and the Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank, it has one main advantage: it is available earlier than other tanks. It can be used as a medium assault vehicle in the game during Tier 2. Its 37mm M5 Gun and Browning machine guns can be a serious threat to Axis Infantry Unit, as earlier on most Axis infantry posses little or no anti-tank weapons. This is vital as the Stuart Tank can provide support for British Infantry in capturing and holding strategic points, which are vital to winning a battle. It also has the canister shot ability, which fires a canister round(a tank version of a shotgun shell) which can wipe out a squad of Infantry instantly. The Tank Crew Commander upgrade which allows for a better sight radius is also available to the Stuart Tank itself. Axis medium vehicles such as the SdKfz 251 Half-track, SdKfz 234 Armoured Car and the SdKfz 222 Armoured Car prove to be little threat to the Stuart Tank as it is immune to machine gun fire and the 20mm automatic cannon does little damage to the Stuart Tank's 51mm armor. During Tier 3, most Stuart Tanks will be withdrawn from their assault duties as heavier tanks such as the Cromwell Tank and the Sherman Firefly are available at this stage. Instead, the Stuart Tank is used as a screening unit. Its good speed and mobility also make it an excellent reconnaissance unit used to identify enemy positions or harass enemy strategic points or fortifications. If used well it can be an excellent vehicle for fulfilling a wide range of of roles on the battlefield. Weakness The Stuart Tank is a light tank. Although it is well protected from small armed fire, its 51mm armor is too light to withstand AT fire from Anti-Tank Gun that can be easily available in the game. Panzerjager Kompanie's Light AT Half-track with its low cost and superior numbers can overwhelme the Stuart Tank. Marder III which also can be available during the middle stage of Tier 2, is the Stuart Tank ultimate nemesis as Marder III's 75mm Pak 40/3 Anti-tank gun can knock out a Stuart Tank with no more than two shots. Tier 3 heavy panzer unit such as Stug IV, Panzer IV and Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank with thier superior armor and massive firepower meant that most Stuart Tanks is replaced by the heavier, better armed Cromwell Tank and Sherman Firefly. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Allies Category:Vehicles